


Love is a Battlefield

by nightflyer42



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Murder Husbands, Top Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightflyer42/pseuds/nightflyer42
Summary: Hannibal has gone and done something that pissed Will off, so he has to learn his lesson.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was undecided today - to write something tiny and fluffy or something tiny and filthy. Tiny and filthy apparently won. I'm pretty much asleep right now and I generally suck at tagging. If you feel I should tag something that I missed, please tell me, I will fix it.

“You did it. You promised you wouldn’t and you still did.”

Will’s hand twisted viciously in Hannibal’s hair, pulling until he was bent backwards, his neck taut, his breathing labored. Keeping him steady, Will fucked into him once, twice and stopped.

 Hannibal groaned in frustration, his voice fucked out and raw as he begged, “Please Will, please!”

His whole body was covered in sweat and shaking with need, desperate for release, but his hands never let go of his white-knuckled grasp on the headboard.

Normally this would be the moment Will gave in and hurried things along, because there were few things that got him going like the sight of Hannibal pleading so beautifully. This time, however, he was too upset to let his arousal cloud his judgment. Scratch that, he was _livid_. His own throbbing cock was of little concern; he had a lesson to teach.

Very slowly he withdrew almost to the tip and after counting three breaths slammed home brutally. Hannibal shouted something unintelligible and his internal muscles fluttered, but Will held him fast with one hand on his nape and another on his hip. He rocked slowly, just enough to tease, never enough to satisfy, until Hannibal almost sobbed and yelled, barely finding his voice.  
“Yes, I did it, I promised, I am sorry. I will never do it again, I give you my word.”

Will withdrew entirely, ignoring Hannibal’s distressed whine. He leaned forward and let his teeth graze Hannibal’s ear as he growled, “You are not sorry. You did it on purpose, just to see what I would do. Still can’t resist winding me up and watching me go, can you?”

Hannibal stood very still for a moment, taking deep breaths to calm himself. When he spoke, he sounded almost normal.

“I _am_ sorry that I have caused you genuine distress. I did not want to hurt you. I should have thought better. Please, forgive me.”

Will’s hold loosened a bit; calming down a little himself, he could infer the sincerity in Hannibal’s voice. He untangled his hand from the silver strands and stroked Hannibal’s nape a little, nudging his head to the side so that he could look him in the eye.

“I don’t want to have to fuck a sincere apology out of you, Hannibal. I know you have been alone for a very long time; now there are two of us. Trust is fragile between us; don’t play with it just to see what will happen.”

Hannibal nodded, his eyes still clouded with arousal but also with genuine regret. Will sighed and kissed him, before pushing him forward again and settling behind him. They both groaned when Will slid home and then it was fast and brutal, both of them on the edge for too long. With every snap of his hips Will aimed at just the right angle and he was rewarded by low groans, mounting in pitch and volume until Hannibal tensed under him and came with a guttural cry, his body bowed in a graceful curve. Will needed just a little more and then he was done, pulsing deep inside Hannibal.

Will took a moment to calm his breathing and slowly rolled over to his back, his whole body aching with the exertion. Hannibal had collapsed on his belly, face almost solemn, eyes blinking slowly. Will reached out and pushed a strand of hair behind his ear.

“I am serious, Hannibal. We’re in this together. We select them together, we kill them together. So next time, before you decide to go off by yourself to kill someone, consider that there are better ways to make me fuck you until you beg.”

Hannibal actually blushed a little and sighed, shuffling closer until he could kiss Will’s shoulder.

 “I promise, Will. Never without you again.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://captainnightflyer.tumblr.com/)


End file.
